Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display is one of hot areas of research in the field of flat panel display. Compared with thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages of low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide view angle, rapid response speed and so on. Currently, in display field of mobile phone, PDA, digital camera and the like, the OLED display has replaced the conditional LCD. At present, in-cell touch technology has been successfully applied to LCD, and the obtained LCD has been successfully produced in mass by first-line producers. However, due to limitation of patent technology and yield, the LCD employing the in-cell touch technology still cannot completely and massively replace the add-on and one glass solution (OGS) products. If the in-cell touch technology and the AMOLED display are integrated together, that is, if the manufacturing process for touch and the manufacturing process for the array substrate of the AMOLED are integrated together, the integration of the two functions representing the latest technologies will have an ingrained status in the future display field.